Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing commercial blueberry variety is ‘Duke’, unpatented. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Draper’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103.
Comparing ‘BB06-343MI-16’ to ‘Duke’, the bush habit of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ is more upright than ‘Duke’, and the fruit of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ is much firmer and slightly darker in color than the fruit of ‘Duke’.
Comparing ‘BB06-343MI-16’ to ‘Draper’, the bush habit of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ is more upright than ‘Draper’, the berry size and weight of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ are less than for ‘Draper’, the time of maturity of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ is 10 days earlier, the berry firmness of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ is much better and the berry height of ‘BB06-343MI-16’ is less than ‘Draper’.
The present cultivar, ‘BB06-343MI-16’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.